wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfonse Goldstein
Alfonse is the first romanceable character from The Poetry -The Beginning & the End- (Season 7) Mystery Series and a student in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. Note: Alfonse's route might contain images sensible to some players (e.g. zombies sprites), proceed in his story with caution. Story Background Alfonse is the first son of Walter Goldstein, and is consequently the older brother to both Klaus Goldstein and Elias Goldstein. He is an official researcher of the Ministry of Magic, and has gone on journeys with them. When they were young, Alfonse was described by Elias to be gentle and always nice to him. He and Klaus argued often, but all the same trusted and supported each other a lot, filling in where the other failed. It was also remarked that it was because they trusted each other so much that Klaus held a great amount of anger at Alfonse when he left, going as far as to make Elias wary of mentioning Alfonse's name around Klaus, and making Klaus say that Alfonse wasn't their brother anymore. He also had a previous engagement with Elaine, who was his childhood friend. While they were close enough to be best friends with each other, Alfonse admitted that their engagement was arranged by their parents. Three months before their wedding, Alfonse decided to head out on a brief journey to find Vita dragons, to further his research. He was interested in their longevity and regenerative abilities, and said that because Vita dragons only stay a month in their chosen habitat before leaving, that he had to chase a lead on their location urgently. Elaine proceeded to ask him if their wedding or his research was more important, to which he hesitated and answered that both were as important as each other. Upon hearing his answer, Elaine said that his research was more important to him, since he hesitated before answering and cancelled their engagement. She then told him that she was going to follow her own wishes like him. His abrupt decision to leave the Goldstein house and put his studies on hold without explaining his reasons to anyone resulted in the Goldsteins being angry with him, with Klaus the most noticeably angry of all. During his journeys, he joined the Ministry of Magic as a researcher. He eventually returned to the academy to further his research, and became a prefect again. Alfonse was first mentioned in Klaus' main route, though not by name. Elias told MC that he was their third brother and the fiance of Elaine, and this was confirmed by Klaus. He appeared for the first time in Klaus Goldstein main route I sequel. Alfonse only revealed his name and it was unknown if he was a student or a visitor. Liz Hart often thought that he reminded her of someone, but she could not figure out who. Elias Goldstein had a glimpse of him, but he dismissed this idea, mentioning that it was impossible for Alfonse to be in the Academy by then. Alfonse was also shown in Elias' event story of the Night Class. Elias was shown to be surprised to see him, but he never disclosed to Liz who Alfonse was, since he was a disappointment for the Goldstein family. In Season 6, it was revealed that Alfonse is a prefect for the Day Class. Quite knowledgeable on magic potions, he previously joined the ministry’s research trip, and he had just recently returned to Gedonelune. He was introduced again in Zeus' route and, again, Liz asked him if he had any siblings in the Academy, he asks her the reason behind the question and Liz comments that he reminds her of someone but she can't put her finger on it. Since Season 6 marked a new concept on the timeline in the game, the "first appearance" Alfonse had in previous routes are not related and, therefore, is understandable that Liz didn't know him before. But starting Zeus' route, Liz considers him her best friend and, after is disclosed that he was Walter Goldstein's first-born, Liz makes everything in her possibilities to make the relationship among the three brothers better or, at least, courteous. Something very difficult since Klaus is not so easily moved by his brother's reasons behind, what he believed, his older brother's treason to The House of Goldstein; Alfonse is quite resigned to the idea of his brothers hating him; and Elias is unable to express his feeling towards both of his brothers. His physical appearance: He has golden and curly hair, a rare mixture of blue and purple eyes, an a fair and white skin. His body is slim and tall. His CG's style is designed differently from the previous characters Solmare had released, having more in common with Caesar's CG. As previously mentioned, Liz constantly stares at Alfonse believing that he reminds her of someone. In the game, after she finds out he's Klaus and Elias' eldest brother, she then sees the similarities such as the golden hair and the eyes. However, she also mentions that she hadn't figured out before because, despite having similar features, Alfonse didn't look exactly like his brothers (it had been a long-running joke in previous routes that Elias was so identical to Klaus that they could pass as twins, and, even in one spin-off, Klaus had done exactly that). However, in Elias The Sequel, this is explained with Walter Goldstein's introduction. Liz commented to Elias that his father looked as a much older version of Klaus. Elias responds that he and Klaus took after their father, while Alfonse took after their mother. The only thing that the three of them shared was the golden hair and the eyes. Plot In Alfonse's route, he served as a Day Prefect, working alongside Caesar Raphael and Liz Hart. He also worked as a researcher of the Ministry of Magic. While researching, he also set up a clinic for the poorer residents of Gedonelune and was seen as a capable doctor and a hero by the residents. At the begining of the route, Headmaster Rembrandt had asked the prefects and deputy prefects to go over to a part of the Academy that's closed to students and asked to investigate something that appeared to be odd, although he doesn't define what it was. When Zeus, Hiro, Caesar and Liz along with Yukiya and Elias are looking around, infected people appear before them. After fighting them and seeing they couldn't get hurt, Zeus and Hiro grab Liz and run away. After they stop for a moment, other infected people are there and when Liz is about to be attacked, Alfonse appears and uses a magic spell and potion to return those people back to normal. They're all happy to see him and Alfonse explains that he just got back from a trip he had made. He declares that the people are infected with the Black Robe Plague which is still uncurable. He tell Zeus, Hiro and Liz that they need to take those people to the infirmary where they can be treated and after that he disappears which annoys Zeus and goes after him. Seconds later Caesar, Elias and Yukiya show up too and help Liz to take the infected people to the infirmary. The next day, Liz sees Alfonse from the distance and is wondering about how secretive he is. Headmater Rembrandt explains -after scaring her for showing out of the blue- that Alfonse is a special case but he can't disclose more information. They're interrupted by Luca and Rembrandt leaves. Luca shows Liz an article from the Gedonelune Times that said that Klaus had girlfriend. Alfonse who had overheard tell them it's a lie and that they shouldn't believe everything that the reporters say for they tend to twist things in order to sell more papers. Later, Alfonse walks Liz back to her dormitory, but he spots Klaus and asks Liz to hide. Klaus walks nearby where Liz and Alfonse had been standing but believing he had imagined things and goes back to the dormitory entrance to wait for Liz. Alfonse lets her go and walks away unseen by Klaus, which makes Liz to ask herself why Alfonse was avoiding Klaus and recalling how tense their relationship seemed to be. Then she approaches Klaus, who had come to see her to ask for a favor: Due to the article from the Gedonelune Times, Klaus needed Liz to pretend to be his girlfriend at a party held by the Goldstein family in order to get rid of future girls who would be over him trying to force him into a relationship. Knowing that Klaus is not the kind of person to ask for anything and understanding Klaus position, Liz agrees to pretend to be his girlfriend. The next day, Liz arrives too early to the meeting Klaus had set up. While walking around town to kill time, Liz finds out about a part of Gedonelune that's not often known or seen by the other habitants and discovers that Alfonse had set up a clinic there to treat people. She asks Alfonse if she can help him which he accepts. Later, she meets Klaus, who had made arrengement so she can be dressed up for the party. Personality Alfonse is shown as a calm, easygoing, polite and caring person towards his friends, normally getting along with everyone except Klaus. As mentioned in-game, Alfonse is somewhat carefree when it comes to certain obligations since Klaus had to told him off every time there was a task with a lot of responsibility. It's shown that he gets down when Klaus gets angry at him. He loves his brothers a lot, and as such blamed himself so much for their pain when he left, that he believed himself to be undeserving of love. Despite being calm and polite it's insinuated that Alfonse could be quite dangerous as an enemy. This is shown in Hiro's route when during a reunion he falls asleep after getting drunk. Zeus, Caesar and Klaus draw his face with doodles, and after he wakes up he tells them how mean they were. He then threatens them with a revenge of his own but he does it with an evil grin which scares Caesar and Zeus. He dislikes the press and the media greatly, as they "invade people's privacy, pretending to do so for justice" and that they "love twisting the truth only to grab people's attention". This is one of the reasons why he left the Goldstein house for his research, as they had to deal with politics and the press while continuing their research. He also admitted near the end of his route that he saw his past self as having been overly optimistic and naive, and that if he had been more communicative with his brothers, then maybe they would've understood his reasons for leaving. In Klaus main route II, it was revealed that Alfonse has a low intolerance of alcohol, such that even soft drinks with low alcohol content was enough to get him drunk. When drunk, Alfonse acted by instinct, showing his passion of some rare and dangerous plants to his friends, however, with no sense nor tact of danger, this placed them in funny yet awkward situations. Alfonse is very tolerable in spicy foods in the Spin-off "The Meadow of Oblivion", after Liz ate a sweet donut, he describes the spicy donut to be delicious, while Zeus suffered in agony thinking spicy foods aren't meant for humans. Alfonse is also quite evil in Hiro's Event Story "Sweetly Haunted", Zeus lost in the game of rock-paper-scissors and has to eat meat pie with spicy habanero sauce on it after Alfonse tells him to make a decision if it's him or Caesar, frightening both of them with an innocent-looking smile on his face. It was also mentioned that in Elias' Event Story "Treat or Treat?", Alfonse and Klaus pulled a prank on Elias when he was really young, making Elias scared of Halloween. Magical Abilities Alfonse's specialization is in magic potions and Plants. Alfonse carries a book which is a log, of all the plants and potions he has encountered during his journeys. This book has the ability to reproduce the plants he has recorded, allowed the experiences to be relived. The subjects summoned from Alfonse's book can return to it by using the dispelling "Supesaman Mundi". Immediately, the subject glows brightly, then slowly fades until it vanish.Wizardess Heart. Klaus main route II. Retrieved on April 17, 2018. Trivia * As shown in-game, Alfonse, Mel and Joel share similar hobby of collecting plants.Wizardess Heart. Characters Profile. Retrieved on April 30, 2018. * Alfonse first appearance is in Klaus The Sequel and he introduces himself as "Al", a new academy student. "The Night Class" event story is only mentioned that he's a Goldstein by Elias, although he mentions that he's the shame of the Goldstein family. The name Alfonse is revealed in Zeus' route. And it's in Alfonse's route that is disclosed that he's Elias and Klaus brother. * In "The Night Class" event story Elias mentions that he looks up to him because he's an authority in the world of magic potions and he even mentions that not even Klaus can match him in terms of knowledge and technique. * In Clive's route, Alfonse says that Elias got sick a lot when he was younger, he even said he wished it was himself instead or that he could feel Elias's pain. Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes Category:Humans Category:Wizards